Una noche más
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Después de la marcha de su marido Sakura espera terriblemente a que vuelva...¿aparecera?¿cuando?¿donde?sakuxsasuoneshot.xD es un mal sumary lo se pero uno se entera mejor cuando lo lee xD porfaa plis denle una oportunidad


Holaaaaa¿que tal personas? yo muy bien gracias por preguntar xD Pos aqui estoy con un super oneshot! un SasuxSaku muy bonito, es un poco porno osea lemon. Ya se que esperais mi otro fik y la conti de el pecado de amar xD pero esk tengo muchos examenes y to ese rollo. Este puente prometo tener subido los otros capis xD de recompensa os dejo este one-sho super bonico. porfaaa si podeis decirme k os pareceee. Naruto no me pertenece.

bueno ciaoooo

**Una noche más**

_Sabía que cuando él llegara por la puerta mi mundo se desvanesería y sería una esclava para él. Era totalmente conciente de que esto solo ocurría una vez cada dos años o quien sabe cuantos más. _

_Por eso estaba ahí de pie, con mi mejor traje de noche con el pelo mojado y maquillada un poco por los labios y mejillas. Todo eso era para él. Desde que se fue mi mundo se volvio oscuro, totalmente oscuro, nada tenía sentido..¿para que vivir?¿para que luchar¡mi mundo era él! Como seguir viviendo si te arrebataron el corazón y te dejaron sin alma..¿como vivir a eso?_

_La lluvia comenzó a caer en mi jardín rodeando todas las plantas con una suave capa de agua y dejando todo limpio y purificado. Faltaba poco para oir el toque de la puerta y tenerlo delante de mi con la ropa empapada y su cabellos chorreando, sus ojos deseosos de mi cuerpo y sus labios buscando ansiosos los míos..._

_Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y ya todo mi deseaba que ya la puerta sonara..¡Tenía que sonar! _

_Tuve la necesidad de servirme una copa de cava para despejarme la mente un poco. Pasie con la copa llena de cava por toda la casa mirando las ventanas esperando algún movimiento o presencía suya. Me dirigía al sofá cuando dos golpes secos se escucharon de la puerta, dejé caer la copa al suelo del susto y después corrí hasta ahí._

_Abrí la puerta y como esperaba, estaba delante de mi, con la ropa mojada de arriba a abajo, con el pelo chorreando y sus ojos sedientos, sus labios entreabiertos que enseguida se posaron encima de los míos. Sus manos comenzaron a acaricias mi descubierta espalda y entrelazar sus manos en mi mojado pelo. Sin dejar de besar mis labios fuí caminando hasta la habitación y llegar a sentarme en la cama para estar más cómoda y poder saborear mejor ese manjar que tenía frente a mi. _

_Separo sus labios de los míos un microsegundo para poder respirar después volvio a besarme con furia y deseo haciendo que me cayera en la cama y él aprisionar mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza intentando que no escapara...aunque yo ni por nada mejor en el mundo me alejaría de él..esa noche no..._

_Aún con mis manos pricioneras me beso por el cuello bajando con delicadesa hasta el escote. Libero una de mis manos para poder agarrar mis muslos y ponerlos encima de su espalda, comenzó a acariciarlos con rapidez pero muy suave, con dulzura. _

_Cuando dejo de besarme el escote me miro al rostro y yo le besé. Ahora me tocaba jugar a mi. Me incorpore aún con mi pierna sobre su espalda le besé y comensé a desenbotonar su camisa de color negro hasta poder ver su pecho blanco. Besé cada parte de su pecho sin olvidarme ningúna y poder saborear cada sensación de su cuerpo. La esencía de él...su aroma y sabor. Esquisito. _

_Se canso de ser él el juguete me beso y me metió la lengua por cada rincón de la boca. Se separo de mi harto de besar y tocar solo lo que se veía y con locura y lujuria me sacó de un fuerte golpe el vestido dejándome solo con las bragas. Comprobó si había algún cambio en mi cuerpo desde la última vez y me sonrrió complacido. Ya no era la niña que abandonó cuando solo tenía 12 años y tampocó a los 15 ni a los 16. Ahora era una mujer de 25 años bien formada y hermosa, era la envidía de todo el pueblo. _

_Me empujo en la cama repentinamente exitado y beso mis pechos, me mordio el penson probocando una un gemido de mi parte. Solo habíamos comenzado y ya me sentia realmente exitada. Sus manos me incorporaron y comenzaron a pasear de arriba a abajo por mi espalda probocando que me arqueara y sacara el pecho para afuera, a él eso le agrado y puso expreción pícara...me encantó. _

_Nuevamente me beso y sabía que ya el calentamiento había concluido, ahora tocaba la mejor parte. Por lo menos para mi. Se levanto y se quito la camisa- ya que yo no lo logré- y luego los pantalones dejándose solo los gallumbos negros ajustaditos que me dejaban ver su hermoso culo y gemir de el paquetaso que me esperaba. Peligroso se aserco a mi y me beso y sus manos bajaron hasta mis bragas que me las desgarro con ferocidad sin tener en cuenta que eran de seda y costaban un ojo de la cara. Yo ya estaba totalmente desnuda y eso a él le exitaba de una manera enloquesedora, era su droga. Para un drogadicto tener una mata de mariguana alfrente y no poder tocarla. Se moría. Me di cuenta que cuando el se lanzara sobre mi solo sería cuestión de minutos que llegara yo al orgasmo y el ya estaría en la gloria unos escalones más arriba que el orgasmo, después de eso se quedaría frito a mi lado yo me acurrucaría al lado de él y en la mañana no lo vería más con una pequeña nota en el escritorio y algo de dinero para pasar el mes...¿Que clase de marido le hace eso a su mujer?¿Es justo?¡En absoluto!_

_Observo mi rostro exitado y un poco quebrado por el dolor de saber que sería la última noche hasta que el se dignara a volver a mi lado. Me incorpore y bese sus labios antes de dejar que entrara dentro de mi. Cuando deje libre sus labios y volvi a la postura inicial me figé en sus ojos que tenían una muestra de tristeza..¿sabía lo que me ocurría?..entonces...¿por qué no se quedaba a mi lado?¿Por qué? Yo intentaría que todo volviera a la normalidad...todo el mundo lo entendería...yo se que él no es malo..¿Como una persona mala puede besar con tanta dulzura?_

_Cuando estaba dispuesta a hablarle me silencio besandome fuerte, haciendo que me olvidara de todo y poder tenerme totalmente a su mercé. _

_Aparto sus labios y con esos ojos negros me indico que iba a entrar dentro de mi, simplemente sonrreí. _

_Todo se volvió una especie de borron, todo dio vueltas y la lluvia apenas era audible para mi, un concierto de gemidos se apodero de la habitación y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el exterior se convirtio en insignificante...todo absolutamente todo._

_Me removi entre las mantas y abri lentamente los ojos. Vi el techo normal como siempre, me incorpore y donde se suponía que estaba él, acostado y durmiendo tranquilamente solo había una pequeña nota con letra borrosa que ponía.._

_ Volveré _

_Esa nota no era como las otras, en esta estaba impregnado de una extraña melancolía, como si el tampoco quisiera irse de mi lado...era distinta..._

_Sujete la nota entre mis manos temblorosas dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos y intentando mantener el calor de su cuerpo en el mío..._


End file.
